1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a mechanism as part of a band, and in particular, to quick lock fastening mechanism for fastening or unfastening a band to or from an object, for instance a wristwatch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Objects like personal timepieces, or watches, have long been worn upon the wrist. Many of these new devices also perform, sometimes as a relatively minor feature, the timekeeping function of a standard wristwatch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,912 discloses a fastener for connecting a wristwatch strap having two ends to opposite sides of a watch case comprising two arcuate catch elements articulated to opposite sides of the watch case, each catch element being provided with guide means extending longitudinally of the strap and two end engagement members articulated to opposite sides of the watch case together with a respective catch element, and two slide elements connected to opposite ends of the strap, each slide element being provided with a latch member complementary to a respective end engagement member and being slidable along a respective guide means between an advance position in which the strap is shortest and in which the latch members engage respective engagement members and a retracted position in which the strap is longest, release means being provided for releasing each latch member from a respective engagement member when each slide element is in the advanced position and for enabling each slide element to be released from a respective catch element in the retracted position to unfasten the strap. The patented invention is meant for adjusting the length of the strap and it requires two arcuate elements and allows the lengthening or shortening of the watch strap. The present invention does not require an arcuate element and engage in the shortening or lengthening of strap of a wristwatch.
EP Publication No. 1588641, entitled “Fastening Device For Attaching The End of a Band to An Object”, discloses a strap which is joined to a watch with spring pins inserted into recesses provided at extensions located at both sides of the watch. The ends of the strap to be positioned adjacent to the watch are of a curved and concave shape in order to avoid a tolerance between the two parts. In case of a leather strap a reinforcing element is inserted between the upper material and the lining for a better fit.
WO2010/072594 discloses a device for fastening a strap body of a watchband to an object, for example, to a watch case, comprising a cylindrical fastening pin having connecting pegs at both free ends thereof for engaging in the object, wherein at least one connecting peg can be retracted using a lever, characterized in that the free end of the lever comprises a head, which is provided with a cap, wherein the cap is connected to the head in a form-closed manner such that the cap is secured against pulling off. In this patent, the fastening pin of the watch is retracted by moving the lever so as to disengage the strap of the watch.